justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CAMERAwMUSTACHE/JD Billboard Positions (January 5, 2019)
Apparently Christmas isn't over yet as even more Christmas music enters the charts and reaches new peaks. Thanks to record-breaking streaming numbers on Christmas Day, we have another week of Christmas music with four in the top 10! They are led by Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas Is You" which achieves a new peak at #3. This, combined with Halsey and Ariana Grande in the top 2, means solo female artists hold the top 3 for the first time since 2016, when Taylor Swift and Meghan Trainor controlled the region. Other notable occurrences are the lack of featured artists in the top 10 (this is a technicality though as "SICKO MODE" #4 has uncredited featured artists), Burl Ives breaking the record for longest stretch between top 10s, and Bobby Helms breaks the record for longest trek to the top 10 (60 years and 2 weeks; the song originally charted in 1958). Last week's highest debut, "Imagine" by Ariana Grande, plummets 47 spots to number 71. Kodak Black's album gains from last week have also gone away as all of his songs see declines in position. 21 Savage and A Boogie wit da Hoodie both drop minor album bombs onto the chart, but these both either completely or almost miss the top 50. Some reasons why holidays songs are debuting/reentering now instead of earlier: *Originally released prior to the Hot 100 (1958) *Songs were not allowed to chart outside of their release cycles until this decade. **Must be in top 50 and see gains in all metrics (radio, sales, streaming) to chart *Until 1990-something (1996 I think) only singles could chart *During certain periods Christmas songs had their own chart and were ineligible for the Hot 100 In other news, "Toy" and "Obama is Gone" "Crab Rave" reach a new peaks on the EDM chart as "Despacito" holds at #3 on the Latin chart with a boost in streaming. ↓ ↑ Currently Charting Hot 100 Hot Dance/Electronic Hot Latin Year-End 2018 Note the chart year runs from charts dated 12/1/2017 to 12/1/2018 Hot 100 This year saw major achievements for hip-hop artists such as Drake and Post Malone. The list is kind of lame with some people noting the abundance of songs in the lower half that barely reached the top 50. Dance/Electronic Because it's a 100-song recap of a 50-song chart, almost anything that reached the top 10 this year made it in. Hot Latin Songs Greatest of All Time See User blog:CAMERAwMUSTACHE/JD Billboard Positions (August 25, 2018)#Greatest of All Time Peaks Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Unlimited TBA Just Dance 2018 Just Dance Unlimited *Positions 101 to 125 correspond to positions 1 to 25 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Chart, which acts as an extension of the Hot 100. *Prior to 2012, songs did not have to be predominantly in Spanish to chart on the Hot Latin Songs chart and the chart was predominantly based on airplay. *The Dance/Electronic chart was established in January 2013. Songs that predate the chart only charted if the song saw a significant enough increase to chart sometime after the chart was established. Category:Blog posts